


our good boy,

by fuckingkinney



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, all sorts of fucked up, even if it's short, so idk what you're expecting, this is obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: “Shh, shh—” Gellert soothes, voice quiet as he strokes a hand across Credence’s jaw. Admires the tears that collect in his eyes at the sudden feel of fullness.





	

“ _Shh_ , shh—” Gellert soothes, voice quiet as he strokes a hand across Credence’s jaw. Admires the tears that collect in his eyes at the sudden feel of fullness. His gaze flicks towards the man behind him, fingers digging into flesh so hard that Gellert assumes he’ll have bruises by the time they’re done. More so than what he already had planned.

Percival groans, loud in the quiet of the room, and rocks his hips forward slowly. Credence only chokes on another noise, mouth open wide against the tan skin of Gellert’s thigh.

“Such a good boy,” he continues with a tone that would be considered affectionate if spoken by anyone else. “Isn’t he a good boy, Percival?”

It’s only then that Graves forces his gaze away from the way Credence is stretched out around him, lets his hips press forward again as he nods. Gellert raises an eyebrow. “Y—Yes,” he finally chokes out, thrusts harder.

Credence _gasps_ , eyes falling closed.

“Yes, that’s right,” Gellert murmurs, more to himself than either of the other two as he finally wraps a hand around his cock. Guides it towards Credence’s mouth with a quiet hum. “You’re _our_ good boy, Credence.”

**Author's Note:**

> very short. i didn't really want to make it stupidly long, i was reading through tumblr and just wanted to write something. might make it longer if there is interest, but i doubt it so!   
> posted first on credencecries.tumblr.com


End file.
